


All Of Me // Niam

by LiamsCraic



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: And loads of other characters bc its a party yay but i'm too lazy to write every single person oops, Cute, End of Tour party, F/M, Fluff, Liam-centric, M/M, Multi, Niall-centric, Niam - Freeform, One Shot, Romantic Fluff, Where We Are Tour, one direction - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-10
Updated: 2015-01-10
Packaged: 2018-03-06 23:52:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,959
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3152966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LiamsCraic/pseuds/LiamsCraic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is a result of a rainy day and a 30 minute bus journey listening to random songs and having John Legend - All Of Me, come on and my mind went a bit emotionally bonkers, aha. </p>
<p>p.s. I seem to make Niam happen a lot and i don't do it on purpose it's just that that's the couple i see in my head when certain one-shots happen so i apologise.. also, lets pretend that Danielle and Sophia never happened for this, ok? (i LOVE Sophia and Liam together but it obviously doesn't work for this aha)</p>
<p>Enjoy! x</p>
    </blockquote>





	All Of Me // Niam

**Author's Note:**

> This is a result of a rainy day and a 30 minute bus journey listening to random songs and having John Legend - All Of Me, come on and my mind went a bit emotionally bonkers, aha. 
> 
> p.s. I seem to make Niam happen a lot and i don't do it on purpose it's just that that's the couple i see in my head when certain one-shots happen so i apologise.. also, lets pretend that Danielle and Sophia never happened for this, ok? (i LOVE Sophia and Liam together but it obviously doesn't work for this aha)
> 
> Enjoy! x

The Where We Are Tour had come to an end and to celebrate, One Direction plus the band, the crew, Modest! Management including Simon Cowell and their families had all joined together for a big party as a way to see off the end of another sucessful tour.

Everyone was happy - the boys' parents were all chatting about how proud they were of their sons, Simon Cowell and Modest! Management were discussing how profits had increased this tour and ways to make the next tour go off with an even bigger bang, the younger siblings were running around the dance floor to the music playing fromte stage with the band they'd hired for the night (the 1D band had worked hard and deserved a break to enjoy the night as much as everyone else), the older siblings were gathered around the bar, and the boy's were dotted around everywhere, mingling with everyone.

Harry was over at the food table with Josh, advising Phoebe & Daisy on the best snacks to go for, Louis was spending time walking (pushing in the stroller) Doris & Ernest around the floor; poiting out all the lights and balloons lying about, Zayn was busy being an art museum as Theo had noticed his arms and decided to sit on Zayn's lap and trace and point out all the tattoos on Zayn's arms and he was more than happy to explain them all to the little Horan, even though he didn't understand any of what Zayn said. And last but not least, Liam and Niall. They had secluded themselves off into a little corner and were quietly chatting and giggling and giving the ocassional kiss to each other.

Liam and Niall had been together for 2 years - it was obvious as soon as they met at the X Factor that there was a connection and finally after 2 years they both admitted it and the rest is history.

Lately, Liam had been acting odd. It wasn't a massive difference but Niall had noticed little things like sometimes Liam would look nervous like he was running something through his head or he'd disapper somewhere on the phone and come back looking a little more relaxed like something had been mentally ticked off on a checklist in head. But Niall didn't bother to make a big deal about it as Liam was allowed his privacy and he knew as soon as it got too much for Liam, he'd come to Niall. And, to be honest, he thought maybe that time would come tonight because although he was smiling and laughing, Niall could tell there was something up with Liam - he could tell by his eyes. He looked  _nervous_.

About 2 hours since the little party had started, everyone had sat down to enjoy some food - the boys all sitting with their families.

Once the majority of people had finished eating, the main singer of the band on stage announced that they were going to start some slower songs in case any of the couples fancied a dance. Anne & Robin, Karen & Geoff, Jay & Dan, Zayn & Perrie, Louis & Eleanor and Maura & Theo (he'd begged and pulled on her hand, bringing out his big pitiful puppy dog blue eyes, eventually winning her over), all got up to dance for a while on the dance floor. 4 songs had passed and casually the couples floated back to their seats.

"Ok, so now we're going to play another song with a little something special at the end. So if you know the words, sing along!" The band singer, announced to the crowd.

Niall, sat at his table with Liam, holding his hand on top of the tabletop and singing softly to  _All of Me_  by John Legend, not noticing that Liam was looking at him out of the corner of his eye before looking around for the other 3 boys of One Direction and giving them a secret nod.

"Hold on, babe, i just need the toilet a sec ok?" Liam told his boyfriend, gently pulling his hand from Niall's. Niall smiled and nodded letting Liam go, not realising that most of the people in the room were taking sneaky glances at the blonde.

The song had almost come to an end, it was just before the last chorus when the singer stopped and from behind the stage, out popped Liam with a microphone in hand, Louis, Harry and Zayn stepping out of the dark corners to appear with microphones as well.

Seeing this, many things went through Niall's head -  _'What's going on?', 'Should i be up there too?', 'Are we doing some impromtu sing along that i forgot about?'_

He caught Liam's eye, seeing that he was singing to him and the 3 boys acting as backing singers this time, to add in the harmonies, had circled behind Liam, staring at him as well.

He was so confused.

Taking a peak around to see if his mother knew what was going on, he found that everyone on his table - Maura, Bobby, Greg & Denise (Theo was none the wiser) - were all smiling at him softly with a knowing look on their face. That's when he realised pretty much  _everyone_  in the room was looking the exact same way.

Turning back to Liam, Niall found he'd moved closer and was now standing right in front of Niall, and Niall couldn't help the few tears that were close to leaking because even though he was thoughroughly confused, Liam still had the most beautiful voice and he was just mesmorising to listen to and watch.

The song came to an end, and Zayn stepped forward to take the microphone from Liam's hand, switching it with something else that Niall couldn't see. But  _damn_ , he did  _not_  expect what happened next, to happen.

Liam knelt down on one knee in front of Niall, the unidentifiable object Zayn had passed him now becoming visible in Liam's open palm, it was a box. A ring box.

Taking a shaky breath, Liam began to speak,

"Niall, we've known each other for four years now and i can honestly say, i've never regretted a single day of it. All because you've been there the whole way with me. Yeah, it's been hard, there have been days when, well, not just me but you and the other lads have wanted to pack it all in and go back to a normal life but then when i think about doing that, i think that without this, without getting my second chance at my dream - thanks Simon, by the way - i wouldn't have met the most amazing, wonderful, talented, beautiful boy ever. I've noticed that the fans relate you to 'sunshine' a lot and i get that because you  _are_  like sunshine. Whenever any of us has had a bad day, just by seeing you smile or you telling one of your corny jokes that aren't really funny but they are because you just find them so hilarious that you can't even finish them before you're laughing that amazingly loud, infectious laugh and you've instantly cheered everyone up and no one's sad anymore and i think that's such an amazing thing. You're sensitive and emotional and passionate and once you like something, once something's captured your mind you just have to know everything and you're so so passionate about it and i love that because it shows just how big of a heart you have for everything and everyone and i've never know a person to just  _love_  as much as you. I love waking up to you every morning and knowing it's another day i get to spend with the man i love with everything in me, and it just made me think that i never want this to stop, i never want to stop being with you or waking up with you or seeing your smile everyday. I want to see your sunny bleached blonde hair and your cute little cheeks which i love to pinch and your little elf ears and your little button nose and your gorgeous smile and your beautiful eyes that honestly have me hypnotised every time i look at them. I want to see all of that everyday for the rest of my life - i want,  _All of you_ , for the rest of my life and if you'll accept and if you want  _all of me_  for the rest of  _your_  life, then please, Niall James Horan, would you do me the honour of becoming my husband?"

Niall was frozen.

He didn't know what to do.

Somewhere during that  _beautiful_  speech, his hand had come up to cover his mouth in shock and disbelief.

Somewhere during that  _beautiful_  speech, tears had finally fallen and leaked from his eyes like a waterfall.

The room was silent. Everyone was waiting on bated breath for an answer. But no one more than Liam. He was sweating and he could hear and feel his heartbeat rushing inside of him.  _Please say yes, please say yes._

Somewhere between Liam's inner panic, a quiet little whimper left the small blonde's mouth and a mumbled answer came out from behind his, wet with tears - hand.

He slowly lowered his hand and his head started nodding, never stopping. _"Yes."_

That was all Liam needed. 

He removed the ring from its box and gently slid it on to Niall's ring finger, celebrating in his head that it fitted. He lept up and cradled Niall's face in his hands staring straight into his boyfriend's - no,  _fiance's_  - teary blue eyes. And with a silent question with a silent answer, Liam crashed his lips on to Niall's, leading the room into applause and cheers and "Niam's getting hitched!" and "I call Bestman no.1!" and "3 cheers for Niam!"

_Thanks, lads._

_  
_Removing their lips from each other, the two boy's stared straight into each other's eyes, completely shutting everyone else out. That was until a tiny body crashed its way into their legs, shouting "Uncle Ni! Uncle Ni!" repeatedly - _Theo_.

Wiping away his tears and then picking Theo up, Niall bounced him a bit before settling the 1 year old on his hip, "Hey lil man"

"Hi Theo!", Liam added

"Hi!" The little boy squealed

"Did you like what Liam did?"

"Mmm, yes"

"You don't know what really just happened, do you bud?" 

"Mmm, yes"

Laughing softly, Niall gave his newphew a kiss on the forehead, "well, now, Uncle Liam, really  _is_  going to become Uncle Liam!"

It took Theo a few moments, and he still didn't really understand but decided to cheer anyway because that's what everyone else was doing, "Yay!"

Theo, then crashed his head onto Niall's shoulder, obviously tired out, leaving the two adults to talk a little more, "I'm so glad you said yes" Liam said softly

"I'm so glad you asked me" Niall replied, "But i was so confused when you all started coming out, i thought there was some singing thing i'd forgotten about and then i saw everyone staring at me with these little smiles on their faces! It was creepy" he added, with a chuckle

Dipping into kiss Niall's forehead, Liam smiled, "they all knew, that's why. Obviously the boys, because they helped, i went and did it properly and asked your dad if i could marry you, so your family knew and then word kind of just got around as i asked more people to help, and well at least you never found out, which was my main plan"

"I love you, Liam"

Just as Liam was about to reply, a little voice popped up once more,

"Love Uncle Ni and Uncle Li!"

Smiling at the little boy, Liam started straight into his fiance's eyes,

"I love Uncle Ni, as well"

 

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos/Comment/Subscribe x


End file.
